Marui Taiyou -winter ver.-
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Magic of Love 5th Single (1999) |Next = DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu 7th Single (2000) }} Marui Taiyou -winter ver.-''' (丸い太陽-winter ver.-; Round Sun) is the 6th single by Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and their first and last as a 3-member unit. It was released on December 8, 1999. The title track was used as the second opening theme for the anime Majutsushi Orphen: Revenge, and also as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase!. The single reached #25 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for three weeks. It sold 20,670 copies in its first week and 29,670 copies total. The most noticeable thing about this release, is the absence of Miwa Kominato. It was said that in order to become better performers with consistency and high skills, the agency asked Tsunku to reconsider the unit’s dynamics. After examining videos from various school festivals, Tsunku made a decision to let go of Kominato. The decision would become in effect for the release of the following single (i.e. this single). The reason for letting Kominato go was because she was having a hard time keeping up with the fast-pace of the rhythm in both singing and dancing. The rumor has it that it was the record label’s pre-planned action to let Kominato go. She returned to the group for their next single.AIred on ASAYAN Tracklist #Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- #Magic of Love (T.Y.P. remix) #Magic of Love (Masters of funk remix) #Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- *Arrangement, Programming: Konishi Takao, Shitamachi Kyoudai *Manipulator: Katsuura Go *Talkbox: Como-Lee *TurnTable: DJ COUNTRY *Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku *Recording, Mixing: Kusayanagi Akira ;Magic of Love (T.Y.P. remix) *Remix: T.Y.P. *Dub Operation: Onishi Yoshiaki *Bass: Nasuno Mitsuru ;Magic of Love (Masters of funk remix) *Remix: CPM Marvin *Keyboards: Nobu-K Concert Performances ;Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ - Yasuda Kei, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Yasuda Kei, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya *Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ - Country Musume *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - ZYX-α *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia *A 4-member version of "Marui Taiyou" appears on the group's album 2nd STAGE as well as the compilation album Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~. Country Musume covered "Marui Taiyou" as the B-side of their single "Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~". *This single is the group’s last single to be released as a 3″ cd single (their latter releases were all 5″ singles), and also the last under the name "Taiyou to Ciscomoon" (the group’s name was changed to T&C Bomber for their future releases). They changed their name back in 2008, when they got together for their 10-year reunion, and has used the name ever since. *Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto covered "Marui Taiyou" as the B-side of their 10th single "Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~". It is called "Marui Taiyou (2003 Ver.)" Interviews '''Tsunku said this about it in an interview: Interviewer: Speaking of departure, Taiyou to Ciscomoon just lost one of the members. Tsunku: I think the major mistake of the unit was that things were pre-planned, meaning, the unit had some certainty in its future. Interviewer: Can you elaborate on that? Tsunku: Yes: Since the very beginning, Morning Musume was surrounded by constant uncertainty. In contrast, Taiyou to Ciscomoon had a solid contract of releasing singles 4 months straight. The contract helped the unit deliver great quality of music, so that was great, but the girls were feeling at ease. In the end, I had to let one girl go. I’m content if their music stayed in general public’s mind for a long time. Unlike a unit with 1 main vocalist, everyone in Taiyou to Ciscomoon is a vocalist. So the unit can function as a trio as much as 4 girls.http://wotaintranslation.com/2018/10/29/tsunku%E2%99%82-love-theory-afterword/ References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon profile *Lyrics: Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- cs:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- da:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- de:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- es:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- fr:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- it:Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- ja:丸い太陽 -winter ver.- Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs